1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a therapeutic table and, more particularly, to a therapeutic table having a rotatable upper torso segment with two opposing surfaces, the first surface having a pair of breast recesses to accommodate the breast of women, and a second surface having a planar surface to accommodate men, and further comprising an abdominal recess for receiving and supporting the abdomen of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more people enjoy the benefits and relaxation provided by a body massage. Not only does it reduce tension, but also many feel it helps increase circulation and improve overall health. Most massages take place or at least begin with the person lying face down on a massage table, and as such, a face cradle is often attached to the top of the table to comfortably accommodate the face and keep it in a proper position, thereby eliminating strain on the neck by properly supporting the head. However, when a woman lies face down on a massage table, she does not have such a support for her breasts; as a result, she is often uncomfortable, detracting greatly from the enjoyment and health benefits of the massage. The same situation exists for women who must lie face down on an exam table or a physical therapy table. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which women can lie face down on massage tables, exam tables, and the like without putting undo pressure on their breasts.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,006, issued in the name of Blanchard, discloses a manipulative table for spinal correction having a deformable abdominal support with means for mounting and positioning of the support;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,969, issued in the name of Woodward et al., discloses a breast developer having a tiltable table with a basin unit receiving a woman's breasts for the application of hydrotherapy thereto;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,689, issued in the name of Lannertone, discloses a chiropractic treatment table having means for reducing stress on the chest or breast area of a patient comprising a pair of separated shoulder support means;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,471, issued in the name of Ohison, discloses a female breast treatment arrangement comprising a table having a through-going opening aligned with an opening in the table for receiving a woman's breasts;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,926, issued in the name of Amaral, discloses a head cradle for a therapy table;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,734, issued in the name of Lawrie, discloses a head support apparatus useful for converting a conventional bedding mattress set into a message table; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,338, issued in the name of Amdt, discloses a therapeutic massage table having a plurality of roller assemblies.        
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the massage table industry.